Even If Our Love Was A Mistake, I'll Never Regret It
by Zastin Brianna
Summary: I miss you Jellal. Will you remember me? Will you keep your words? Will you keep those promises? Will you come back to me after ten or more years? Will you wait for our time to come? I will remember you, will keep my words and promises, will come back to you even many years have passed.. I will be loyal and will wait for you. Because I love you, Jellal. Erza loves you so much.


_I look up and listen to the deadly silence of the night. I stare blankly at the ceiling, __**imagining things how they used to be**__. I feel __**empty**__. Loneliness and pain __**are swallowing me**__._

_I can hear my heart beating. It has __**joyful beats back then**__.. back when I __**still have him**__. But now, the beats, they sound like a __**slow and deep **__beating of a drum... __**so melancholic**__._

_**I didn't really lose him**__. In fact, we're just __**fighting over **__these circumstances, this pain, this melancholy.. I don't know what will happen __**next**__. __**I just want to be with him again**__._

_We were so happy before, laughing like there's no tomorrow. We used to walk together every afternoon. With our friends, we crossed the path of junior life._

_**What are we? **__No. Let me rephrase that._

_**What were we?**_

_Some said we were just __**kiddos in love**__. Some believed in __**our story**__. Others just looked us like __**one the flirty couples **__you see on the streetsides._

_**I love him. He still loves me. We both know it. **__But why are we not together?_

_Simple. We are __**forbidden to love **__each other 'till eternity. How __**tragic **__our story is, right?_

_I wipe a few tears that ran on my cheeks. My cheeks.. he __**used**__ to pinch that because he finds me cute. __**I miss that**__._

_I heard a hum. It's like a lullaby but for me, it's a song of __**sorrow**__. I feel like __**dying at any time**__. I __**never thought **__of facing this kind of problem._

_My chest __**hurts**__. I can feel __**the pain **__physically and emotionally. Why in the world are we __**forbidden**__? Is our love for each other __**not enough**__? How can they __**judge us that easily**__?_

_People __**always**__ judge a person even if they just read __**a page **__of his book. __**Just a chapter **__of our love story, yet it __**ruined**__ the whole thing._

_Let me tell you how we started._

_I __**really hated **__him. Why? He's soooooo __**arrogant and boastful**__! He's getting on my nerves. Grrrr!_

_The first time my friends introduced me to him... I felt so embarrased but more likely __**mad**__ at him. He's making my blood __**boil**__!_

_He just__** looked at me arrogantly **__and __**rolled his eyes**__. My gosh. _

_He. Rolled. His. Eyes. On. Me._

_Seriously._

_But __**plot twist **__happened and time came when __**we fell for each other**__. How __**playful**__ destiny __**played **__with us. __**And it's still playing the game we started.**_

_There. That's how we started. Our love __**bloomed**__ and it's still budding now. But __**not like **__how people think of it._

_We talk __**against**__ the will of others. We talk like __**undercover agents**__. We __**never **__tried to talk when they're around._

_It's __**hard**__ for us to do that. A teacher monitors us __**every single second**__. Do you think that's still right? How could they forbid us __**from having each other**__?_

_They __**never believed **__in our love. They say it's __**just**__ puppy love. But how can they say that when they haven't watched us __**grew fond **__of each other?_

_"You'll meet countless people in the future."_

_That's what they have told us. But what if we __**don't want **__to have the companies of those people? What if we __**still want to be together **__even if we have met a lot?_

_I know we are __**still young to believe **__in true love. But age __**doesn't matter**__, right? Do you hear me? Being young __**isn't a reason **__why your love can't be true. Am I right?_

_Now, __**countless tears **__are flowing on my face. My vision is even __**blurry**__. I __**can't see **__the light. I'm __**still **__in the __**shadow of the past**__._

_I can't keep myself __**from crying**__. It's just the __**only way **__to release the emotions I've been keeping for __**so long**__._

_**"What comes easy don't last, and what lasts won't come easy."**_

_I __**believe **__in that. I can imagine me __**cuddling with him **__beside the window. We are __**smiling**__ and __**feeling every bit of the moment**__._

_But that is __**just my imagination**__. Reality is __**a billion light years away **__from it. I'm not even sure if it's correct. I can't measure it._

_I believe someday, the time for us __**will come **__and changes __**will bring us back**__. It's really __**a matter of love and trust**__._

_I will __**endure this pain and the sufferings **__if in return, I'll __**be with him for the rest of my life**__. These are __**no match **__for the love he gives me._

_I lie down own my bed and looked at the ceiling again. For the first time, I noticed its __**emptiness**__. It's nothing but white. It is __**still gloomy the way it was before**__.. no color._

_The droplets of water hitting the roof are __**ringing my ear**__. Yes, it's raining but I can only __**feel the silhoutte of my soul**__._

_A __**last **__tear ran __**out of cold**__. There's __**no wind **__in my room but __**I'm shivering**__. There are __**no arms **__to wrap me __**when it chills**__._

_**"I love you."**_

_I whispered __**in the dark **__as I hugged my bear. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I wish I can __**only dream **__of __**him.**_

_**Even if our love was a mistake, I'll never regret it.**_

_- Stella Clarkson_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello! It's my first one shot story. I hope you'll like it. It's also my first try in writing a story._

_Uhh... Hello again ^o^_

_Thankies for reading!_


End file.
